1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of stock materials, and to the particular field of multi-layer materials that can be used as heat shields.
2. Discussion of Related Information
NASCAR drivers are subjected to many sources of heat during a race. These heat sources include the engine, the oil tank system that is located behind the driver as well as the road via the floor boards of the car. Since NASCAR vehicles are operated at extremely high levels of performance, these heat sources can be quite significant. Still further, since most NASCAR races require several hours to complete, the driver may be subjected to such high heat sources for prolonged periods of time. Not only can this be uncomfortable, it can be dangerous. The driver may actually be burned by the heat generated by the oil tank system located behind the driver. Also, a prolonged exposure to such high levels of heat may distract the driver, which can be dangerous, especially at the extremely high speeds and extremely close quarters associated with NASCAR racing.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to protect a driver from heat generated by an automobile during operation of that automobile, especially if the automobile is being operated at extremely high levels of performance for extended periods of time.
Since space is at a premium in most race cars, and any surfaces may be oddly shaped to accommodate the requirements of race cars, any means used to protect the driver from heat generated during operation of the vehicle must be very versatile and be amenable to a high degree of adaptation so the means can be placed in the exact location where it will be most effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to protect a driver from heat generated by an automobile during operation of that automobile, especially if the automobile is being operated at extremely high levels of performance for extended periods of time yet which is highly adaptable and versatile.